A Tale of Two Families
by OregonTrailSurvivor1840
Summary: A long-lasting feud between the Proteggeres and Difensoris now comes to an end in a tragic story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Trouble's brewin'

''Let's get going'',Jonah says as he checks his watch.

He leads the way as his group trails behind.

''So who do we got beef with'',Nick asks.

''The Proteggeres.''

''We'll show 'em how us Difensoris do it.''

''One paper,sir.''

Jonah and his group wait by a newspaper cart on a busy street.

''How many of 'em,boss?''

''Five,my boy.''

''Aha,Jonah says they come now.''

A group of five men in long,black coats and hats stride to the all have menacing looks on their faces.

''Well well well how are we doin' today'',says Jack,the leader of the Proteggeres.

Jonah turns away.

''So are we fightin' or what?''

''Here are the rules,Jonah your gats,boys.''

Jack curses under his breath.''Alright; we'll play it your way.''

The gangs stare at each goes through them as they grind their teeth and clench their fists.

Jack's shifty eyes move around,choosing who to get.

''Now!''

They charge into each punches Josh in the face,knocking him to the ground.

Dawson charges into punches Dawson in his nose,leaving blood splattered on his knuckles.

''You got blood on my rings!''

Ethan Blazier flips Nick over,breaking his leg.

''Damn it'',Jonah yells.

''Alright,I've had enough'',Jack says angrily.

He takes out his butterfly knife,flinging it open and runs to Alex,the beady-eyed scout of the Difensoris.

He puts Alex into a headlock,hanging the knife around his neck.

''Back off or the kid gets it!''

''NO'',Jonah knocks the knife out of Jack's hand and holds it to his throat.

''If you try that again,I will ICE you,capiche?''

Jack,panting says,''OK,we'll back let me go!''

Jonah drops Jack struggles to get up and gets into his Series 62 Cadillac as Dawson speeds off.

''Yeah that'll teach 'em'',Jonah says in victory.

''Ethan,put 'em in the Black Book.''

A young,skinny boy runs up to Jonah.

''Yes sir.''

''Thanks Jacobsen,Jonah this to ya mother she'll need it.''

He hands the boy a stack of $100 bills.

''Thank you so much!"

''Hey, you got us a lot of 're a good fencer,kid.''

''Grant,let's roll out.''

Grant nods and opens the passenger seat for Jonah as the gang speeds off to their headquarters.


	2. Get your gats,fellas'

Chapter 2

Get your gats,fella's.

The gang sits at a table in an underground casino,playing cards and drinking.

Nick takes a cigar out of his mouth.''So what's the plan,boss?''

Jonah places his hand on the table.''They try to clip one of ours,we'll clip one of theirs.

A waitress hands Jonah a glass of moonshine.

''Thank you,sweetheart.''Jonah watches the girl as she walks away.

''She's a fine floozy,huh?''

Nick raises his glass.

Grant laughs and takes a sip of his drink.

''Amen'',Nick shouts.

''Damn;another 2-7.''Grant slams his cards on his table as Nick laughs and takes his chips.

''Alright, load up the car'',Jonah says.

''Can I go?'',a wide-eyed Ethan asks.

''It's too dangerous, Jonah with your Zio until we get back.''

''Yes sir'',utters a sad Ethan.

''Welp,get my roscoe,Grant.''

Jonah places a tip between the waitresse's cleavage as she returns.

''Keep the change,doll.''

The gang gathers their weapons and leave.

As Jonah walks out,he greets the casino owner,Evan.

''See ya around,wiseguy.''

Jonah puts on his sunglasses.''Let's roll out.''

The sound of tires squeal through the night as the Proteggeres embark on a mission to kill.


	3. ICE 'em

Chapter 3

ICE 'em

The gang drives up to a dark alley.

''You sure this is right?'',Grant asks.

''That's where they said'',Jonah replies.

Five ominous men approach the side of the car.

Jonah rolls up the window.

Jack takes off his sunglasses.

''Jonah,as I live and breath.''

''Cut the crap,Jonah tried to whack one of our boys so we thought we'd give you a present.''

''A present?For me?'',Jack says,sarcastically.

He turns around and laughs with his gang.

''Arrivederci. You're headin' to leadville.''

Nick fires his gun at Jack,jumping back at the recoil.

Jack grabs his chest and falls to the ground.

Jonah wipes blood off his coat and stares menacingly at the Difensoris.

''Let this be a lesson to you.''

The Difensoris run away in fear.

Grant looks in awe.

''We better lay low,boss.''

''It's fine'',Nick says,looking around.''We'll just grease the cops.''

''How much?''

''A couple hundred g's outta do it.''

Jonah gets in the car.

''Don't look sketchy,smile,and if the fuzz rolls up,just play it cool and don't give any lip.''

Grant and Nick nod in unison.


	4. Evening,officer

Chapter 4

Evening,officer

The next morning,the gang sits in their is throwing darts and Nick is playing poker with sits on the couch and watches the local news with a disheveled Jonah.

''Last night,a shooting occurred in an alleyway resulting in the death of the crime boss Jack Difensori'',news reporter Brian Chapman says.

''I can't go to the joint'',a worried Jonah cries out.

''It's fine'',Grant says.''Besides,they don't even know we did it.''

A knock is heard on the door.

Jonah looks through the peephole.

''It's the cops!''

''We'll just be cool''.

Jonah breathes heavily and opens the door.

''Evening,officer.''

''Hello,Mr. Proteggere'',Officer Smith says.''We've heard you might be involved in the recent death of Mr. Difensori.''

''Oh,yes!We just watched the news report.I weep for his unfortunate demise.I can't believe that such a villain would commit a heinous act.''

Jonah's crocodile tears soon turn into a stern stare.

''I'll cut to the chase:I'll give you 20 g's to clam up about it.''Do we have a deal?"

''How generous'',Officer Smith says.''I'll keep a good word in for you for the chief.''

''Thanks for not pinchin' skedaddle before I change my mind.''Jonah pulls out a pistol.

''Uh,yes sir!''

Officer Smith slams the door and drives off.

Jonah smirks.

''And that's how it's done.''


	5. Let's brawl

Chapter 5

Let's brawl

The Difensoris are at a funeral for their leader.

Jack's mother cries over his grave.

''Oh god,why?''

Ethan,Dawson,and Josh sit in a table in the corner with their new recruit,Timothy.

''We gotta get back at those damn snakes!"

''I got it'',Ethan says.''We'll send a message for a gats;just fists.''

''I have the perfect way to get them back'',Josh says.''They attack someone we love,we attack something they love.''

''Perfect!"

Later that night,the Difensoris head to the parking lot where Jonah's car is parked.

''Ready?''

''Yeah.''

Armed with baseball bats,the gang smashes Jonah's car.

Ethan bashes a few windows,laughing.

Timothy stabs a tire with his switchblade.

Dawson hits the hood of the car with his bat.

Josh rips out the foot pedals.

''Go,go,go!''

The gang hurries into their car and speed off into the night.


	6. Be there or be square

Chapter 6

Be there or be square

Jonah wakes up and walks outside to get some groceries.

''What the-OH MY GOD!''

''MY CAR!"

A note is left on the reads it.

 _Dear Protegges,Due to recent events,we have invited you to a fight._

 _NO GATS. Nothing personal, be there or be square._

 _Sincerely,Josh Prottege_

Grant,Nick,Alex,and Ethan run outside.

Jonah crumbles up the note.

''If it's a fight they want,it's a fight they'll get.''


	7. The Life of A Beggar

Chapter 7

The Life of A Beggar

Ethan walks home to his house.

His uncle opens the door.

''Where have you been,Ethan?''

''It was gang stuff.''

''I'm glad your Mother wants to see you.''

Ethan goes to his Mother's lies on her bed,coughing.

''Ethan,I am weak and close to can't afford medical services.''

''No,I will not lose you.I'll get food to keep you alive.''

Ethan rushes off to the local food stands.

As the vendor's back is turned,he snatches baskets of bread and fruit and runs away.

''Thief!''

Ethan makes a mad dash through the street.

Two cops start chasing after him,yelling at him to stop.

He falls as the cops surround him.

''Hand it over,son.''

''Sir,my Mother is needs this.''

The officer soon has a look of grief.

''We'll let you off with a help your Mother.''

Ethan returns with a plentiful supply.

''Thank you'',his Mother says.''This will feed us for a few more days.

Ethan smiles and hugs his Mother.


	8. The Final Duel

Chapter 8

The Final Duel

The Difensoris and Proteggeres meet in an empty field.

Both sides have recruited other gang members to Evan the casino owner has joined with his small gang.

''This will settle it'',Jonah says.''Once and for all.''

Josh clenches his fist.

''GO!"

Nick throws over a Difensori.

Grant punches Ethan in the gut.

Ethan throws Evan on the ground.

Jonah punches Ethan and helps Evan up.

Alex puts Dawson in a headlock and throws him down.

Josh knocks a Proteggere out.

Two Difensoris charge at Jonah but Grant takes them down.

Josh reaches inside of his coat and pulls out a revolver.

He points it at Ethan.

''I'm gonna rub you out,kid.''

''NO!''

Josh shoots Ethan,hitting him in his chest.

His hat falls to the ground.

The Proteggeres gather around Ethan.

He sputters to speak.

''You're going to have to go on.I can't make my family I love them ...''

Jonah cradles his dead body.

Nick starts sobbing quietly.

Jonah turns around,enraged.

He takes out his pistol and shoots around the rivals.

Josh gets his gang and runs away to the cars.

''No...'',Jonah says.


	9. A Lost Friend

Chapter 9

A Lost Friend

The next day,the Proteggeres stand around the grave of Ethan Jacobsen.

His Mother and Uncle are crying.

Jonah,Nick,Alex,and Grant stand around his grave,looking down sadly.

''I can't believe one of our own got popped'',Jonah says.

''We gotta straighten this out'',Nick says.

''I'll start writing the letter'',Alex says.


	10. Dear Difensoris

Chapter 10

Dear Difensoris

 _Dear Difensoris,_

 _Due to recent whacks in both our families,we have decided to make you our Goombas. We just want peace between us and part our ways while we burn our own enemies .We hope you can come to terms with our agreement. We sent our scout,Alex,to fork over some dough so you can get yourself some choppers or tommy guns._

 _Ciao,Jonah Proteggere_


End file.
